The Viral Pathogenesis Training Program was created to provide an umbrella program for trainees pursuing research in viral pathogenesis in laboratories at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) and University of Washington (UW). This training program is designed to enhance opportunities for the top viral pathogenesis students in the Seattle area beyond those provided by their specific graduate program. The UW and FHCRC have a rich history of research in viral pathogenesis, including the study of a diverse array of viral globally relevant pathogens such as HIV, Influenza and oncogenic (HCV, KHSV, HPV, MCPyV) and opportunistic (HSV, CMV, AdV) pathogens. However, predoctoral students pursing studies of viral pathogenesis are dispersed among a variety of graduate programs and laboratories at UW and FHCRC. This program will support trainees who are studying viral pathogens at both FHCRC and UW. Eligible trainees will include all of those who chose to pursue research in viral pathogenesis in the laboratories of faculty who are members of this training program. Thus, trainees for the proposed program will be drawn from several existing graduate programs that have training in virology as one are of emphasis. Features of this training program will include common didactic training as well as opportunities for presentations and other interactions among students and faculty. The diversity in the viruses studied among participating labs will add breadth to the program, while maintaining an overarching focus on virus-induced diseases among all the participating labs. This common focus will create an umbrella for the students of this training grant that is distinct from existin departmental or program structures. The Viral Pathogenesis Training Grant is the only training grant in Seattle that is focused on virus research in general or viral pathogenesis in particular.